Conventional liquid crystal display systems are generally of the DSM type. When an electric field is applied to a thin layer of nematic liquid crystals of negative dielectric anisotropy, migration of ions within the layer occurs as a result of which the liquid crystal layer is broken up into fine domains. Light-scattering takes place, then, due to double refraction at the boundaries of these domains. Owing to the fact that the voltage at which the light-scattering reaches saturation is relatively high, namely about 20 volts, and that the light-scattering depends basically on the flow of current, the life of such a device is relatively short. This disadvantage results from the fact that the current drawn soon exhausts the battery which is the usual source of power. Also, the fact that there is migration of ions and that the voltage is relatively high results in the formation of gases and the occurrence of both oxidation and reduction reactions at the conductive interior surfaces of the plates. All of these reactions cause degradation of the system. Consequently, a means of using nematic liquid crystals which does not depend upon ion conduction is desired.